Everyday with you
by sherlymate
Summary: All is good between our favourite couple, Alec and Magnus, but time is slipping... This is a prologue to a Malec fic I plan on writing, but you can read it as a oneshot :)


Magnus woke to the distant sounds of someone making breakfast in the kitchen. Or it sounded like breakfast. Could be supper-for-breakfast. But he doubted Alec even knew that was possible.

He smiled to himself and rubbed his tired eyes awake as the Chairman pawed his way up his topless chest to nuzzle him good morning. Magnus scratched his cat in return and got out of bed, stretching like a feline before making his way to the kitchen to see what Alec was up to.

"Godamnit," Alec muttered quietly as he pushed the coffee machine plug into the third socket so far. The machine wouldn't turn on for some reason and it was starting to annoy Alec. He wanted his coffee. Now.

He gasped softly as Magnus's arms wrapped around his torso, his chin resting on his shoulder. He was warm against Alec's back, fresh out of bed. "Morning," Magnus mumbled sleepily. "What're you trying to do to my coffee machine?" Alec dropped the plug and entwined their fingers together across his hard stomach.

"Make some coffee. I think there's something wrong with your sockets, they don't work."

Alec felt Magnus smile against his shoulder. "Hon, you gotta turn it on…" Magnus explained delicately, reaching past Alec to plug in the machine and pressing the 'on/off' switch hidden on the side.

Alec felt his neck heat up. "Oh…" he said quietly, opening the cupboard in front of them to grab a couple of mugs. Magnus kissed his cheek and went to find some breakfast in the fridge.

While he waited for the coffee Alec sat his fine ass down behind Magnus's kitchen island and watched Magnus cook. He was pretty good at it but rarely used his kitchen. He claimed Taki's and Chinese takeout were better but Alec knew it was laziness that had them eating out of styrofoam boxes every other night.

Today they were going to eat omelettes with whatever Magnus found in his fridge that wasn't rotten or spoiled.

"How many clients do you have today?" Alec asked, wondering if they would have some time together today after a busy week of appointments and kicking demon butt.

"Surprisingly, none," Magnus replied, turning to smile at Alec. "Do you have any prior engagements, love?"

Alec got off his stool quietly and went to kiss Magnus, taking him by surprise. "Just that," he said with a shy smile before returning to his stool. Magnus caught him on his way and twirled him back into his arms, pressing their lips together. Alec's hands slid up his smooth back to wound themselves in Magnus's still-messy morning hair, kissing his boyfriend back with passionate longing. Magnus had just gripped Alec's hips when he heard an unpleasant sizzling sound behind him. He regrettably jumped back to the stovetop to deal with burning eggs as Alec, grinning happily, went back to his stool to watch a still-shirtless Magnus cook them breakfast.

A short while later, once breakfast had been eaten and coffee drunk, Alec and Magnus settled themselves in bed for a day of marathoning old tv shows. Alec gave a surprised gasp and pointed to the window where hundreds of white specs were falling to the ground, covering it in a fine dust of snow.

"Well I can't go around shirtless anymore," Magnus stated as he started picking clothes up off the floor and inspecting them.

"Why not?" Alec asked with the slightest note of disappointment edged into his voice. Magnus ginned at him and picked up a dark shirt to sniff it. Smiling, he pulled it over his head with ease, seeing as it was a bit big on his lean frame.

"Because even though my apartment may be properly heated all throughout winter, it is inappropriate to walk around shirtless. In winter one must wear shirts, especially cozy winter sweaters to enjoy the holidays. Walking around shirtless is a personal insult to mother-winter, who works so hard to make us freeze our asses off when outside," Magnus explained as he clambered into bed beside Alec.

"Wait isn't that my shirt?"

"Uh huh."

"…"

"…"

"Ok."

Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest, wrapping his arms around his unbelievably-cuddly boyfriend. Magnus pressed play and it wasn't long before the soft trickle of snowflakes outside turned into a small storm, blocking out most of the outside world from Magnus's warm and cozy bedroom.

Alec was falling asleep on Magnus's warm chest, enjoying the feel of the warlock's fingers playing through his hair.

"Alec, darling, I need to get up for a sec, sorry," Magnus said softly, gently moving out from under Alec's arm. Alec grunted something in reply but didn't open his eyes. The bed was so warm and comfortable it was relieving some of the tightness in his legs from a busy week. He cuddled into the pillow Magnus was just leaning against and sniffed it. It smelled faintly like burnt smoke and sandalwood. Magnus. Alec hugged the pillow, burying his head into it.

Magnus came back a few minutes later and crawled on top of Alec, effectively waking him up.

"Whut?" he asked as he turned over. Magnus leaned down and kissed him, softly at first and then fiercer, with more passion and urgency. Alec's hands knotted themselves in the warlock's hair as Magnus caressed Alec's chest and stomach. Their bodies pressed closer together as their breaths got shorter and quicker.

"Mmfm Magnus wait—hold on…" Alec interrupted, trying to worm his way out from under Magnus.

"What is it?"

"Gotta pee…" he muttered with a slight blush before scrambling to his feet and dashing off to Magnus's en suite. Magnus shook his head with a small smile and stretched his back. He hummed contentedly. He didn't remember the last time they'd had a day together. Must've been… nah. He couldn't remember. His smile started to fade when he thought about it. He didn't remember the last time they'd been together. They tried to be together as much as was possible but it got tricky sometimes, both with odd work hours.

How much time did they have left together? Magnus's fading smile turned into a full on frown. He got up from his bed and nearly stormed into what one could call his office. It was a small room, not much larger than a store cupboard.

Shelves lined every available wall space (even above the doorframe), filled with jars of liquids, gases, spirits, special and rare ingredients. He had bowls with crushed powders, leftovers from previous spells and potions. Tall and thin jars held various plants, most of them dried out and shrivelled up. He had a whole shelf dedicated to spell books and spell casting, potion recipes, history and Dark Magic, and demonology. Just below the lowest shelves he had an old wooden table, well used from years of work. Knife scratches and dents, leftover bruise-coloured marks from spilt ingredients and burned corners where his magic sometimes got out of hand.

But Magnus ignored all this and went straight for the small, almost concealed bookshelf cleverly placed above his doorframe. This shelf held only his most prized Warlock possessions; the Grey Book for example. Which was exactly what he was looking for. He leaned against the low, old table and, still frowning, began flipping through its aged pages. They were yellowed and some had stains from its previous owners.

Magnus hadn't had time to look through it all yet, every few pages were written in a different language. Mostly demon languages. Magnus knew most of them (it was kind of necessary in his line of work) but it still didn't make flipping through pages easy. These were all old demon languages, some were now extinct.

He had been looking through it a few months ago, just browsing and exploring its content when he had come across an immortality spell. He had been interrupted by a client just after making this grand discovery and hadn't been able to come back to investigate since. That and it had (possibly) slipped his mind. You'd think once you had possession of one of the greatest Warlock books that you wouldn't forget it.

Alec called out for him, having finished his business in the bathroom but Magnus didn't answer. He barely even heard him, he was too engrossed in the Grey book, trying to find that same page. Alec kept calling for him until he peered in the open doorway and found Magnus looking almost livid. His brows were knit so close together, his eyes were full of concentration and the spark that was usually in them was gone.

"Magnus?" Alec said tentatively. When the warlock didn't acknowledge his presence he took a step forward and touched his hand. That brought him back to reality. He looked up questioningly and found Alec's worried blue eyes staring back at him. He was the reason Magnus was almost desperate for this spell. Alexander Lightwood. He loved him, _oh_ how he loved him. Everything from his ethereal blue eyes to his calloused feet and more. This boy made Magnus _feel_ again. Grounded him. Gave him a purpose.

Magnus's eyes softened immediately, and he closed the book, sliding it onto the table before reaching up to cup Alec's face. He ran his thumb over Alec's smooth cheek, starring into those deep blue eyes. He felt the back of his eyes prickling and brought their lips together. Alec didn't protest. It was one of those kisses where you poured your heart and soul into them, trying to convey how much you needed and wanted this person with you forever. Actions spoke louder than words.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p>

It'll motivate me to write the actual story ;)


End file.
